deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Squad (Legends)
Delta Squad was an elite clone commando squad that carried out demanding missions for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Comprised of four clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett, Delta Squad included RC-1138, RC-1140, RC-1207, and RC-1262—informally known as "Boss", "Fixer", "Sev", and "Scorch", respectively. One of the twenty-five squads that comprised Arca Company of the Commando Group Zero Five Commando in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade, Delta Squad took their orders from the Director of Special Forces, Jedi General Arligan Zey, along with Zey's former Padawan, Bardan Jusik for the much of the war, and then from Jusik's replacement, Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan. During several missions, the unit was also overseen in the field by clone advisor CC-01/425. First deployed on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars, Delta Squad would go on play an instrumental role in the recapture of the RAS Prosecutor, as well as the rescue of fellow commando unit, Omega Squad. In conjunction with Omega, and working with two of the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos under the direction of former Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Kal Skirata, Delta would take part in the shut down of a Separatist terror cell operating on Coruscant. The squad would be tasked with locating the Kaminoan defector Ko Sai, though their search would turn up nothing but the scientist's severed head. Delta Squad would again prove invaluable to the Republic in the lead up to the Battle of Kashyyyk, where they were able to rescue the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful from his Trandoshan slaver captors, defend Wookiee villages from Separatist battle droids, and even destroy a Recusant-class light destroyer. However, it was on Kashyyyk that Delta Squad would be forced to abandon one of their own, the commando known as Sev, when he came under fire and the squad received orders from Jedi Grand Master Yoda himself to immediately pull out. Delta Squad would go on to serve the newly-formed Galactic Empire as part of the 501st Legion's Imperial Commando Special Unit, where they were given a replacement for Sev, and tasked with hunting down Jedi who had escaped Order 66, along with clone deserters, Jedi sympathizers, and other Imperial dissidents. Battle vs. Noble Team (by Samurai96) On Reach Delta Squad and 2 Republic Commando reinforcments arrive on the planet on a scouting mission to search for Droid activity meanwhile Noble Team is on their own scouting mission looking for Covenant activity. Jun heads up into a nearby cave system and goes inside and after going up finds himself in a perfect sniping position to search for trouble. As he is scanning the are he sees Clone Commandos and thinks they could be some type of new Covenant and fires a shot which hits one of the commandos but his shield protects him but Jun quickly fires of another shot killing the commando before he could react . The clones take cover and Sev takes out his DC-17 Sniper and looks for where the shot came from and quickly searches the areas he would be if he was sniping and sees the cave hole and Jun and takes aim at the head and fires two shot at his head destroying the shield and killing Jun . Noble Team arrives at the Delta's postion and open fire with Kat firing her MG6 Personal Defense Weapon System striking and killing the other Commando . Fixer then picks up the Commando's Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon and fires at Kat destroying her shields and riddling her with lasers Jorge retaliates and fires his M247H Heavy Machine Gun destroying Fixer's shield but Fixer quickly gets back into cover. The firefight goes on for a few minutes and the Boss orders his team to head to a nearby canyon and they move out with Carter ordering whats left of his team to chase after them. While they are searching the area Sev posp out of a cave hole and fires DC-17 Sniper jitting Carter but only destroying the shield before Carter gets back into position. Carter sees a opening and orders Jorge to enter and see if he can flank Sev. Jorge enters and is able to flank Sev and fires his M247H Heavy Machine Gun riddling Sev with Bullets but just then Fixer jumps onto Jorge and uses his Knuckle Plate Vibro Blade to stab Jorge right through the throat and moves out Carter hears nothing and sends Emilie and Six to investigate meanwhile Scorch comes out from a hole in the wall behind Carter and tries to sneak up onto Carter but Carter sees Scorch's shadow and takes out his Combat Knife and as Scorch moves in for the kill Carter quickly grabs his arm and twists around and slams his head agains the rock and stabs right through Scroch's visor and twists the Combat Knife killing Scroch but just then Boss comes out with Shotgun and blows Carters head up . As Six and Emilie are searching they come across Jorge's body and Emilie moves in to check his vital signs but Fixer armed with a DC-17 Blaster quickly empties 40 lasers into Emilie killing him Six quickly comes in and Fixer tries to fire but Six quickly melees him with his M45 Tactical Shotgun and puts it up and fires two shells into Fixer just then Boss comes out and fires his DC-15s at Six hitting him but Six quickly takes cover losing only 50% of his shield and pulls out his MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System and prepares to fire only for Boss to knock away the gun and punch Six who kicks Boss in the stoamch making him lose his psitol and the two engage in a hand to hand comabt. Six uses his suit to increase his stregth which helps him puch Boss hard enough to make him fly up agaisnt the wall and tries to get to his MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System but Boss quickly recovers and slide kicks Six who falls down and starts crawling to his Gun but Boss grabs a hold of his leg and attempts to pull him away from the gun but Six turns around and kicks Boss in the face and quickly crawls to his gun and grabs it. He pulls the trigger putting all 32 bullets into Boss who falls down dead , Six gets up raises his fist in the air and yells "FOR THE UNSC" and calls for pickup. Expert's Opinion While this was a close match Noble Team won becasue of their better Long Range Weapons, better armor, and better teamwork. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cerberus (Mass Effect) (by Thundrtri) Cerberus: X4 Delta Squad: X4 Senators and senate guards pour out of the massive senate tower on Courascant. The widespread panic spreads amongst the people as they hear weapon fire from atop the building. Amongst the crowd, mainly human with a mixture of other species that managed to escape. The head senate guard looks over to a concerned Chancellor Palpatine, "Sir, evacuation plans in the area are underway. Those terrorists, they posses powers resemblent of a Jedi. Who will take them down? Jedi?" Palpatine's frail voice overcomes the head guard's as he speaks, "There are too few Jedi here. The Clone Troopers are too poory equipped to handle the threat. Delta Squad is available, are they not?" "Of course sir," The head guard replies. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Four Cerberus troops look around at the huddled together alien senators. The leader pulls out hisw Talon pistol and fires it just off to the left of the group. Several Twi'ilek girls scream as the blast of blue energy enetrs the rim of a nearby senate box. "Please don't hurt us!" A senator says weakly. The Cerberus leader looks over and tilts his head, "I wouldn't dream of it," he says, pulling the trigger on his Talon, "that didn't hurt, now did it?" The senator slumps over as the blast exits his body. "Anyone else?!" another Cerberus member asks. Suddenly, a blast of energy hits him in the back. Cerberus: X3 Delta Squad: X4 Nearby, Sev stares down the scope of his DC-17m sniper mode, "Yeah, hpow 'bout you?" he says. Scorch and Fixer run out from behind him, DC-17m's raised. The Cerberus soldiers turn their attention to the commandos and fire their weapons. The leader fires his Talon at Fixer, the blue blast just barely misses the republic commando. "Sir," a Cerberus soldier says, firing his M-96 Mattock, "Sir, they're flanking us!" The Cerberus leader looks over to his left to see Boss climbing over the senate boxes, and on his right, Scorch. The Cerberus leader fires his Talon at Boss who ducks and fires his DC-17m. The shot hits the leader on the thigh, knocking him over. He drops his Talon through the crack inbetween two senate boxes. One of the Cerberus soldiers picks up his shield and grabs his leader. "We must retreat!" he says, throwing a frag grenade down range. The reamianing Cerberus soldiers retreat out into a long, red hallway. Fixer fires his DC-17m anti-armor into the hall. The explosion knocks the Cerberus soldiers to their backs. Fixer runs up into the hall after the retreating Cerberus members. One of the Cerberus troops looks up, Hornet SMG in right hand, Talon in left. Firing the two weapons at the same time, he shoots the approaching Fixer. Cerberus: X3 Delta Squad: X3 The Cerberus members stand and run out of the hallway, into the Chancellor's office. Sev, Boss and Scorch run in and see their fallen friend. "Fixer!" Scorch yells, kneeling next to the dead commando. "He's dead, Scorch," Boss says sadly. Scorch stands and lays his DC-15s pistol on Fixer's body, "Goodbye." The Commandos nod and run into the Chancellor's office. Upon entering, they immediately encounter gunfire. The Cerberus leader fires his Mattock assault rifle at Scorch. The Commando ducks behind the Cheancellor's desk just in time. Boss fires his DC-17m at the Cerberus soldier with the shield. The shot hits him directly in the head, killing him. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X3 The Cerberus soldiers run down into a large office room. Luxurious couches and tables crowd the elegant room. The remaining two Cerberus troops duck behind the furniture as the Commandos storm in. The two groups fire their weapons rapidly as the battle rages on. The Cerberus leader fires his Mattock assult rifle at Scorch, finally killing him. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X2 Sev runs over to the regular Cerberus soldier and hits him on the head with the butt of his rifle. The Cerberus member falls over and activates his shock baton. Beating the electric bat over Sev's head. Sev drops to the ground and deploys his knuckle plate vibroblade. Slashing the Cerberus soldier across the face, he stands and kicks the troop in the gut. The Cerberus soldier keels over and swings his shock baton. Sev lunges at the soldier and knocks him over once more. Sev punches the soldier in the face, shattering the eye piece, revealing his disfigured face. Using his biotics, the Cerberus soldier sends a couch into Sev. The Republic commando is sent flying into the wall from the force of the couch. The Cerberus soldier stands and shoots Sev in the head with his M-96 Mattock. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X1 Boss turns and shoots the Cerberus soldier in the face with his DC-15s. Cerberus: X1 Delta Squad: X1 The Cerberus leader uses his biotics to throw Boss' pistol across the room. The Cerberus leader pulls the trigger of his Mattock, but no rounds are fired. Tossing the empty rifle to the side, he lunges at Boss. Boss ducks and clips the Cerberus leader in the jaw with his fist. Activating his shock baton, the Cerberus leader turns and slams the Baton into Boss' face. Falling backwards onto a couch, Boss deploys his knuckleplate vibroblade. But upon looking down at his wrist, he sees the blade being held back by an invisible force. Using his biotics to jam the blade, the Cerberus leader beats Boss once more in the head. Throwing several more shots with the baton, the Cerberus leader kicks Boss against the wall. Raising the baton hiogh above his head, the Cerberus leader prepares to kill Boss. He brings down the baton, but suddenly is stopped. He looks down at his gut to see Boss' fist. Boss removes his fist from the Cerberus leader's gut and reveals the deployed vibroblade. Cerberus: 0 Delta Squad: X1 Boss kicks the dead Cerberus leader to the ground and looks at his fallen comrades. "For Sev, Scorch and Fixer." WINNER: Delta Squad Expert's Opinion Delta Squad had the battle in the bag from the beginning. Despite the power of the biotics, the Republic Commandos' DC-17m's interchangeable capabilities and high magazine capacity eventually pushed the votes on their side. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors